


I Want It All

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Gay Sex, Liam Has a Big Dick, M/M, Prostate Milking, Size Kink, Smut, Top Liam, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is big- like big- and Louis is small, but that doesn't mean he can't take it all.</p><p>(Oh God, I'm so sorry that rhymed. I'm trash. It's fine haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> I bit of raunchy Lilo sex. And Liam's cock is huge...which is always fun.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged for easy reading!
> 
> As always, JoMouse is the best for betaing for me!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Jesus, Li," Louis awed.

Liam rubbed his thumbs across Louis' hip bones in a comforting gesture. "You're almost there. Just a couple more inches, babe."

Louis was shaking his head before Liam even finished. "I can't. God, you're so big, Payno. I can't." Louis started to ride Liam in slow, easy bounces, never taking him fully, but still so full. Liam enjoyed the hell out of it, but when Louis came it was with a tinge of disappointment. He fell to Liam's chest, the younger lad's cum dripping down his thigh, and sighed, "I'm sorry. I want to."

Liam petted his hair and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. "Don't worry about it, baby, you're amazing. Still make me cum so hard. You don't have to take all of me for me to enjoy it."

Louis bit his lip to stop from starting the argument that always started. He knew that he didn't have to, that wasn't the point. He wanted to so bad. But his body was small and Liam was so big. He fell asleep angry at himself once again.

***

Louis crowded Liam into a wall in the dressing room with a smirk. "Hey, Big Daddy," he whispered.

Liam tried to keep from smiling because they were two minutes from stage and now was not the time. "Babe, come on." But his words were as weak has his resolve, and soon Louis' hand was rubbing over him through his jeans.

"I want you. Right after the show. All of you."

The depth in Louis' tone let Liam know what he really meant. "Louis, I don't-" His words were cut off when Louis slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and palmed him roughly.

"I'm doing it. Tonight."

It made sense. Last show before a week break. They didn't plan on flying anywhere for two days. Louis could rest however long he needed, so Liam just nodded absently. Then Louis was pulling his hand out and leaving Liam hard and dizzy while he ran off to meet the boys for their pre-show ritual.

***

Liam couldn't focus. How could he? He spent a whole two hours thinking about Louis sinking down on him, about stuffing him full. About choking Louis with his cock. Needless to say, he fumbled a few lyrics and missed a cue or two. The fans barely noticed, or took it as a joke, but the boys knew. Especially Louis, who smirked at him over his shoulder whenever he mussed the words. He would come over and mess with him only to distract him further when he went prancing away, a perfect view for a horny Liam.

By the time Liam and Louis were back in their hotel, Liam was vibrating with excitement. On the other hand, a usually untamed Louis was totally serene. A good sign though, because when Louis made his mind up, he always followed through. So tonight must be the night. God, Liam was going to come just thinking about it.

"Lou," he choked out, already hoarse and needy. "Come here."

Louis gave him an eyeful as he slipped his loose T-shirt off on the way to the bed. Liam was hastily ripping at the shirt and joggers he'd changed into after the show. Louis was enjoying the hell out of seeing Liam scramble like that. "Excited?" Louis asked, already knowing.

"Fuck, baby, of course I am. Come here." He reached for Louis and pulled him down on top of him. Louis straddled his thighs and settled his body close to Liam's, their chests pushing together when they breathed. "You're really gonna do it tonight?"

"I fucking better. I can't take it anymore, Li. I have to know what it feels like to take all of you."

Liam nodded in agreement. He'd love to know, too. No one ever had, and Louis had come the closest, mere inches from sheathing him completely. Which dumbfounded Liam because Louis was just as small as any girl he'd taken and twice as tight. But, if Louis was sure, then, Liam was sure.

Louis leaned down and took Liam's lips on his, gentle at first, always saying 'I love you' before 'I want to fuck you'. Soon though, Louis was shoving his tongue in Liam's mouth and pinching at his nipples, making Liam moan where their tongues met. Liam laid his hand over Louis' bum and ground their hips together, rolling up into Louis' erection. Louis moaned wetly against Liam's mouth and started tugging at his jeans to get them off. Liam pulled away enough to help him, but refused to break the kiss. Louis wiggled and kicked his jeans off and went back to rubbing against Liam's sizable bulge.

"I'm gonna do it," he said excitedly, maybe trying to give himself that last bit of courage. Liam nodded in agreement and kissed him one more time before tucking his hands under Louis' pants and giving his round ass a squeeze. Louis squeaked in surprise, but his small smile let Liam know he wasn't put out. Not that he ever was when Liam's hands were on him.

"Gonna let me open you up? Get all my fingers in you so you're loose for my cock?" Louis whined and rutted against Liam harder. "Such a slut for it. You'd take two cocks if I told you to, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Louis breathed, head light. "Anything you say."

"But first you've got to take mine. You gonna do that for me, Lou? Take all of me?"

"Please, I want to, Li."

"Alright, let's get these off, then." Liam slid Louis' pants off and brought his hands back to Louis' cheeks. Louis tugged between them on Liam's pants, but Liam brushed his hand away. "I wanna focus on you. I'll come too soon if you touch me."

Louis groaned and nodded. "How do you want me?"

Liam thought about what would be the most comfortable for Louis. "On your stomach. I'll get a pillow." Louis flipped over and Liam grabbed one of their pillows before stuffing it under Louis' hips so Louis' ass was lifted off the bed. Liam pressed against the inside of Louis' knees, making him spread his legs wider. The resulting view had Liam palming himself for relief. He took a breath to focus himself because he had to do this right. Liam massaged Louis under his hands, trying to ease the tension from his body.

He leaned over and sucked open-mouthed kisses into the supple skin, making Louis moan. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," Liam complimented. Louis moaned again, but his sounds were muffled from where he had his face pressed into the bed. The anticipation was what was getting to Louis the most Liam could tell. He didn't waste any time in getting off the bed and getting the lube from his bag. Louis watched him with soft eyes as he climbed back on the bed and knelt between Louis' open legs.

He slicked up two fingers and put his clean hand around Louis' hip, holding just tight enough to remind Louis of his presence. Liam rubbed his fingers over Louis' tight hole in small circles. Louis' breathing hitched, but then evened out as he sighed with the familiar feeling. Liam pressed his middle finger in slowly until the second knuckle was buried.

Louis arched off the bed, sucking what was left of Liam's finger inside him. Liam moaned quietly and started to swivel his finger inside Louis' hole. Within minutes, he was adding the second, slick finger. Louis' legs spread impossibly wider on instinct and Liam scissored him open cautiously.

"Li, I do this much all the time." Louis' voice was tight with restraint. "You don't have to be so careful just yet."

Liam chuckled and ducked down to bite playfully at Louis' ass while he curled his fingers into Louis' little spot. Louis gasped and rocked back onto Liam's fingers. "Now shush," Liam warned, "and let me play."

Louis whined, but didn't rebut, instead, relaxing on the bed and letting Liam spread him open with his fingers. Liam pulled his fingers out and lubed up all four. They'd gotten this far before, trying to get Louis as loose as possible before Liam was inside him, but most of the time it resulted in Louis' orgasm and then he was too sensitive to take all of Liam after that.

Tonight Liam has to be sure to steer clear of his prostate and not let Louis come. Liam pushed back in with three fingers and relished the high-pitched moan that came from Louis' mouth. The smaller boy started rocking back on Liam's fingers, but Liam stilled him by a grip on his hip. "Be still. I don't want you to come yet."

"But, Li-"

"I said not yet, Louis," Liam growled and dug his fingers into the skin over Louis' hipbone. Louis sighed in resignation and let Liam pump three fingers into his body. Liam's pinky curled in next to the others and Louis choked out a broken sound as all four fingers split him open. The tips of all four fingers were pressed together, nudging along Louis' walls, but the widest part, down at the bottom of Liam's fingers, were opening Louis' tight muscles wide and Louis was going insane with the sensation. He needed to rut, to clench, to get off. But Liam was holding him in place and he wanted to do what Liam said.

Thankfully, just then, Liam pulled his fingers out and covered Louis' back with his body, lips to his ear. "How do you wanna do this? Want to sit on my lap and lower yourself down 'til your impaled on my cock? Or, should I take over and shove inside you? Make you take it?"

Louis shuddered at both options. Then he really thought about. What would make it easier? Louis liked to be in control, but he thought that maybe if he was tonight he wouldn't go through with it. He reached a hand around and pulled Liam closer when he said, "Fuck me, just like this."

Liam growled and nipped at Louis' neck. "I can't wait to feel you, baby." Liam finally pulled his own pants off and laid back over Louis. Louis felt Liam's thick length run between his cheeks and couldn't help but push back against him. Liam hummed his appreciation and quickly slicked himself up. "Ready, love?" Louis nodded jerkily into the sheets. "Just breathe, okay? You're so lovely, Lou."

Louis' shoulders melted instantly, and Liam saw his opportunity to push inside. Louis tensed at the initial stretch of his tight ring around Liam's thick head, but then, when he was inside, Louis loosened up and enjoyed the slide of Liam going deeper. He always took the first few inches well. Then the next couple were slower, and then the next were generally the stopping point. If they'd measure, Louis estimated he'd get nine inside him before he'd tense and Liam had to stop.

Liam was sliding in so slowly, and Louis could feel every tiny bit that went inside him, his body tensing out of reflex. "W-wait," Louis begged.

Liam stilled immediately and rubbed up and down Louis' sides while he kissed down his spine. "You feel so good, Lou. I know you can do this."

Louis wanted to agree, but he was so full. His body was stuffed and he could feel the head of Liam's dick poking at his stomach. "I-I can't. God, you're so fucking big."

"I know you can, babe. Just a couple more inches. Almost there, Lou. You're so close."

Tears tracked down from Louis' eyes and soaked into the bed. "I want to," he sobbed. Liam felt his heart break at the defeat in Louis' voice. He just wanted to make Louis happy. He didn't know how to make this work. But if he stopped, fucked Louis like this, or pulled out completely, he knew Louis wouldn't touch him for days. Liam would have to live with the shame Louis displayed whenever Liam looked at him, even though he had no reason to feel ashamed. It was Liam's fault after all.

No. He wasn't letting Louis go yet.

He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and chest and heaved them both up so Louis slid back on his lap, forcibly making him take the last couple inches. Louis screamed, loud, but there he was. Louis crumpled back on Liam's chest, head falling back on Liam's shoulder as he let the feeling of Liam all the way inside him take over.

"Shit," Louis gasped.

Liam's nails were digging into Louis' stomach and chest where his arms were wrapped around him with the effort of not moving just yet. "Jesus, fuuuck, Louis. You're so fucking tight."

Louis whimpered in response as his shaky legs moved to support himself better, feet planting on the bed. Then, he was circling his hips and Liam thought he might black out. Louis groaned and clenched around Liam.

"Oh, God," Liam spat. "Close already."

Louis managed a weak laugh. "Feel good?"

Liam hummed and kissed his shoulder. "Amazing."

Louis rolled his hips and his mouth fell open. Being so full meant constant stimulation to his bundle of nerves, no matter what he did, even if he stayed totally still, Liam was pressing right there. And Louis started to leak out precome steadily onto his stomach. Louis looked down to see it and caught another sight entirely.

"Holy shit, Li," Louis awed.

"What? What!"

Louis grabbed Liam's hand and moved it down further so Liam could feel where Liam's cock was pressing against Louis' stomach. The clear head of his length was visible from the outside and Louis was losing his mind at the fact. "Oh my God, have I mentioned how big you are?"

Liam pressed his fingers against the bump. "That's-fuck, that's crazy." Liam laughed quietly a minute later.

"What's so funny, Payno? This is a serious thing happening here."

Liam kissed his neck in apology. "I know. I just-this is the closest you'll ever get to a baby bump, and I kind of love it."

Louis rocked back without meaning to. "Shut up. God, shut up. Why is that hot?"

Liam moaned and let Louis start to move back and forth on his lap. He guided him, but it didn't matter much because Louis was still getting direct stimulation and his precome was a steady stream. Liam rubbed his fingers through the pool on Louis' hips before bringing them to Louis' mouth. Louis groaned and took them without complaint. He sucked the taste of himself off Liam's fingers until they were clean.

Louis' head fell back again as he panted into the air. Just the smallest movement felt like the roughest fuck. "You're-oh, fuck. I can't believe you're milking me right now."

Liam hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder so he could see. "I know. It just keeps coming. It's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." Liam grunted when Louis rocked harder at that. They were both so close and Liam couldn't believe he was going to come without a single thrust.

Louis was whining and rocking faster, grinding relentlessly on Liam's cock. "Oh, God," he moaned, cum still dripping from him. The stream wasn't as strong now, and Liam wondered if he was going to empty Louis out before he even came.

That thought was what had Liam tensing and releasing into Louis with a moan of his name. He swore he felt the warmth of it on Louis' skin even from the outside. Louis was making desperate noises as he sat back on Liam. Liam steadied his mind and willed himself to stay hard and handle the sensitivity for Louis. He looked down to see that Louis was dribbling only a tiny bit of cum now, but his thighs were shaking and his chest was heaving.

"Come for me, Lou," Liam whispered into his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Louis shivered and came practically on command. Liam watched his length twitch, but practically nothing came out. Liam closed his eyes and forced his lust down so he didn't get too worked up again so soon.

He could hear Louis making uncomfortable sounds so he laid them on their sides and pulled out slowly. Louis still whimpered and Liam kissed along his back to soothe him. "You're amazing. Perfect, baby. That was fucking perfect."

Louis was inhaling gulps of air, but didn't say anything. Liam waited for him to calm down, and then Louis said, "Fuck."

"Exactly," Liam agreed.

They laid there in silence and realized that the entire thing had gone off with only one real scream. No sounds of the bed against the wall, no skin on skin slapping. None of Louis' infamous moans that everyone in the city could hear. They were so quiet and the air was thick with it.

"You okay, Lou?"

Louis nodded and turned around so he could snuggle up to Liam, wincing at the feeling in his bum. "I'm great. I can't believe I did it."

"You did." Liam rubbed along his face and down his cheek. "You were incredible."

"I can't feel my legs," Louis mumbled. "And I think- I think I came dry."

Liam chuckled kindly. "That you did. Like I said, amazing."

Louis hid his face in Liam's chest and closed his eyes as sleep washed over his tired body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
